Triggerman
The Triggerman is the first class in the class selection menu, and so it is the default class you'll play as if you didn't specify any. UNKNOWN players are usually Triggermen, because if they didn't bother to select their name, they usually wouldn't bother to select another class either. Like most introductory classes in games, he is a typical jack of all trades, with an average health and movement speed. His Assault Rifle has less powerful shots than the Hunter's sniper rifle or Franklin's revolver, but they are still more powerful than Spray N Pray's bullets, and will quickly add up to lethal damage. The 60 bullet ammo capacity gives it some leeway when it comes to blindly pre-firing in the hopes of getting unseen enemies, but Spray N Pray is still the better class for that. The Grenade Launcher is identical to the one used by Franklin and Vince: 5 ammo capacity and can inflict 110 damage with a direct hit, but the explosion's splash rapidly loses power, and the grenade itself is an unreliable weapon, due to how rapidly it bounces off of walls; a skilled player can carefully curve it around a corner and kill one or even multiple players. Someone less skilled or plain unlucky can easily end up with it bouncing backwards and killing only themselves. It is most useful at killing Hunters around corners before they get a chance to instantly snipe you, since you do not need a direct hit to kill them. Passives The Rapid Fire passive can increase the DPS of this class even further, and give it further advantage when facing high-damage, low-rate enemies like Detectives. In a match with competent Spray N Pray players, health regeneration is likely to be a more useful upgrade. Better Pickups is a balanced option that'll allow you to gain more protection against non-Hunter classes, and be a safeguard if you pre-fire/use grenade launcher often enough to regularly run out of ammo. Trivia * This class had first appeared in Karnage's predecessor, the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io. In that game, he had a similar appearance and the same 100 health, but only used one weapon - a machine gun with 24 bullets. The ammo count is lower because Vertix doesn't have ammo pick-ups, and instead allows its players to reload indefinitely often. ** Triggerman is also present in the second Vertix "sequel", the 3D FPS krunker.io. There, he uses an assault rifle with 30 bullets in it, and carries a pistol with 10 bullets as his default sidearm. At level 15, he can use the Deagle instead (which is no longer a Detective primary, and instead became an unlockable secondary for nearly all the classes), and the Alien Blaster becomes available at level 50 as well. In Krunker, all the weapons can also be reloaded infinitely, while the health eventually regenerates automatically. In addition, a post-1.0 update had given all the classes knives as their default melee weapon, in further break with Vertix and Karnage. Category: Classes